jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Shampoo ½
| image= | tag= | author=D.B. Sommer | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=45 | words= | pub_date=September 28th, 1997 | update=April 11th, 1999 July 21st, 2000 (revised) | current_status= }} Shampoo ½ is written by D.B. Sommer and began online publication on September 28th, 1997.Post at FFML It was completed on April 11th, 1999.Post at FFML Description Plot Notes *Includes a "lost" chapter cut from the story, "De Laws of Discipline", and two stories based on original characters from the story: "Barroom Blitz" and "Looking for that Perfect Drink". All three are listed as "Lost Chapters" on Fanfiction.net. *The latter two "lost chapters" feature the character of Madame Lao from several of Jim Robert Bader's works. *A further chapter was posted as an "Aborted Chapter 11". Awards *TASS Mini Series Award for September 1999, 2nd place *TASS Mini Series Award for October 1999, 2nd place *TASS Mini Series Award for November 1999, 2nd place *TASS Mini Series Award for Annual 1999, 7th place FFML Posting History *Chapter 1 28/09/97 *Chapter 2 30/09/97 *Chapter 3 04/10/97 *Chapter 4 07/10/97 *Chapter 5 14/10/97 *Chapter 4 (revision) 14/10/97 *Chapter 6 20/10/97 *Chapter 6 (revision) 20/10/97 *Chapter 7 27/10/97 *Chapter 81 02/11/97 *Chapter 9 10/11/97 *Chapter 10 18/11/97 *Chapter 11 29/11/97 *Chapter 12 22/12/97 *Chapter 13 27/12/97 *Chapter 14 16/01/98 *Chapter 15 16/01/98 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 13/02/98 *Chapter 18 20/02/98 *Chapter 19 02/03/98 *Chapter 20 13/03/98 *Chapter 21 26/03/98 *Chapter 22 07/04/98 *Chapter 23 15/04/98 *Chapter 24 26/04/98 *Chapter 25 09/05/98 *Chapter 26 21/05/98 *Chapter 27 29/05/98 *Chapter 28 07/06/98 *Chapter 29 16/06/98 *Chapter 30 30/06/98 *Chapter 31 14/07/98 *Chapter 32 31/07/98 *Chapter 33 13/08/98 *Chapter 34 27/08/98 *Chapter 35 10/09/98 *Chapter 36 30/09/98 *Chapter 7 (revision) 05/11/98 *Chapter 37 20/11/98 *Chapter 38 24/11/98 *Chapter 38 (revision) 24/11/98 *Chapter 39 27/12/98 *Chapter 1 (revision) 08/01/99 *Chapter 40 14/01/99 *Epilogue 1 28/01/99 *Epilogue 2 13/02/99 *Epilogue 3 25/02/99 *Epilogue 4 13/03/99 *Epilogue 5A 29/03/99 *Epilogue 5B 11/04/99 *Chapter 2 (revision) 21/06/99 *Chapter 3 (revision) 22/08/99 *Chapter 4 (revision) 25/10/99 *[http://ffmlsearch.inklesspen.com/message/show/1186904488.M534096P12296Q92388.euterpe ''De Laws of Discipline] 24/11/99 *Chapter 5 (revision) 27/03/00 *[http://ffmlsearch.inklesspen.com/message/show/1186904588.M226298P12296Q107162.euterpe Barroom Blitz] 29/06/01 *[http://ffmlsearch.inklesspen.com/message/show/1186904671.M31194P12296Q119042.euterpe Looking for that Perfect Drink] 09/09/03 *"Aborted Chapter 11"2 04/10/11 #In Prose format from this chapter onwards. Older chapters revised after this point are changed to prose. #In Script format. RAAC Posting History *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 09/06/99 *Chapter 3 11/06/99 *Chapter 4 12/06/99 *Chapter 5 15/06/99 *Chapter 6 19/06/99 *Chapter 71 21/06/99 *Chapter 2 (revision) 25/06/99 *Chapter 8 09/07/99 *Chapter 9 25/07/99 *Chapter 10 25/07/99 *Chapter 11 31/07/99 *Chapter 12 07/09/99 *Chapter 13 15/10/99 *Chapter 14 03/11/99 *Chapter 15 11/01/00 *Chapter 16A 23/02/00 *Chapter 16B 29/03/00 *Chapter 17 20/04/00 *Chapter 18 *Chapter 19 04/07/00 *Chapter 20 21/07/00 #In Prose format from this chapter onwards. Older chapters revised after this point are changed to prose. See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/158392/1/Shampoo_12 Shampoo ½ at] Fanfiction.net *[http://florestica.com/dbsommer/shampoo/index.html Shampoo ½ at] The Lost Library of Florestica *[http://www.hostultra.com/~AngCobraFics/shampoo.html Shampoo ½ at DB Sommer's Fanfics] *[http://www.reocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/5920/shampoo.html Shampoo ½ at the Reocities Archive record of] Blood Blade's Best of Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction *[http://stfan.free.fr/lemon.php?fanfic=Shampoo%201/2&chapter=01526 Chapter 38 of Shampoo ½ at] The Ranma 1/2 Lemon Stories Archive References Category:Lemon M/F